Finding Heather
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather had the perfect life that any girl her age would want. She lived in a mansion and her famous Father allowed her to do whatever she wanted, in fact the only thing he wouldn't let her do is be on his reality show and now she's finding why, She's not really his Daughter and he kidnapped her. Now she's forced to live with her real parents, a sister and brother too, She hates it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

There was nothing else in Heather's frozen yogurt cup except for gummy bears and Chris sighed and shook his head and laughed as he added some Oreo's to his yogurt. That's how it was every time they went to get yogurt, that's all she ever filled the cup with and that's how it's been since she was 10 years old.

"Are you going to get some else on those gummy bears?" Chris laughed. "Like I dunno... frozen yogurt?"

"You know I love gummy bears." Heather laughed. "At least I'm not like you and pile a bunch of crap in my yogurt to the point that I can't even tell what flavor I'm eating."

"I like a lot of variety." Chris shrugged. "The least you could do is get some yogurt since we're in a yogurt shop."

"Pay attention to your creation and less to mine." Heather laughed as they made their way to the counter and Chris paid and then they went and sat down and Chris ate a spoonful of his ice cream and Heather started picking out gummy bears from her cup and eating them. "So Dad, when are you going back to film Total Drama?"

"I don't know Heather." Chris mixed his yogurt a little more. "I'm waiting on a call from the producers but it should be any day now that I head back to the island."

"When are you going to let me be on the show?" Heather asked eating another gummy bear. "You've been telling me for years that I could be on the show and spend more time with you while you work."

"Heather, you can't be on the show." Chris sighed. "I know I promised that you could be on the show and just let me think about it, okay? The challenges aren't exactly made to be safe."

"I didn't want to be on the show anyways." Heather laughed.

"Suuuurrreeeeee." Chris laughed. "Says the girl whose obsessed with it and asks me all the time."

"I'm not that bad with it." Heather laughed and then got a text message alert and groaned. "It's Alejandro again."

"I thought you broke up with him." Chris smirked and then ate a spoonful of his frozen yogurt.

"We did break up, it's just that he like refuses to find someone else." Heather sighed. "We're still friends, he was just texting me to let me know that everyone is hanging out."

"You should go with them." Chris told her as he looked at his phone. "I need to call Chef anyway, he's having problems with the plane."

"This is our night though." Heather reminded him. "You're just as cool as my friends, only you have better parties."

"Heather, we went to see a movie and we went to the mall." Chris reminded her. "We had junk food for dinner so I'm good. You should go and I'll see you when you get home."

"Are you sure?" Heather asked.

"Yep." Chris spooned the last bit of his yogurt up. "I'm done anyway and you can just shove the gummy bears in your pocket and get the hell out of here."

"Thanks Dad, I'll be home in three hours." Heather got up and hugged him. "Bye! I love you!"

"Have fun." Chris chuckled as he watched Heather push the door to the store open. "Love you more!"

"Not possible." Heather waved as she quickly ran to her car to see her friends and her ex boyfriend.

* * *

When Heather got to the park where her friends were, everyone was standing by the gate that was now closing the carousel they all loved riding on at night. Heather looked at the sad group of friends around her and smirked before reaching into her purse and pulling out a bobby pin.

"We're not letting a gate ruin our fun." Heather kneeled down in front of the gate. "I can't believe the owners shut it down for the summer! What kind of assholes shut a carousel? They didn't do it because we've been hanging out here, right?"

"No Heather." Alejandro placed his hand on her shoulder as they gate unlocked and Heather stood up and pushed open the gate and walked in while everyone followed her in, watching her press buttons and pull levers on the ride. "They locked it up because of teenagers having sex and getting wasted on the ride. There was an article in the paper about it. Teenagers are leaving beer cans everywhere."

"Sooooo..." Heather laughed as the lights came on and the carousel started to spin and play it's music. "It's because of us? C'mon guys let's just enjoy the night! Summer's almost over."

"Is your father going to be home?" Alejandro asked Heather as everyone started talking while the carousel spun round and round. Heather climbed on one of the horses and Alejandro leaned against the horse while she was on it. "If he's not home, maybe I can hang out at your house?"

"We're broken up." Heather reminded him. "I'm not hooking up with you. We're friends Alejandro, why don't you date LeShawna? She's cute and she's really into you."

"I don't want LeShawna." Alejandro told her. "You're the only girl for me."

"Shut up and give me a joint." Heather held her hand out. "I know you have some."

"If I give you a joint, will you give me a kiss?" Alejandro reached into his pocket. "C'mon Mi amour."

"Give me that." Heather grabbed it from him and reached into her pocket and grabbed a lighter. "You know my nights go better when I'm mellow from this. Don't you just love it? The feeling of us smoking together and just feeding off each other's energy?"

"Give me a hit." Alejandro grabbed it from her as Heather made a ring of smoke come out of her mouth.

"This is nice." Heather reached down and grabbed a can of beer she put down earlier.

"It would be nicer if we were able to go at it on the merry-go-round." Alejandro winked. "Just like old times?"

"You know what?" Heather smirked. "I think I may just have to take you up on that."

"You have no idea how happy this makes me." Alejandro ran his fingers through her hair.

Heather leaned in and allowed him to kiss her, his breath smelled like weed and he blew some of the smoke in her mouth as his tongue entered her. Heather didn't love him but he knew that he wanted her and he wasn't going to stop so being friends with benefits may not be a bad thing, it's not like Chris hated Alejandro, he allowed him to sleep over many times before and they would watch movies too.

"Hey Geoff!" Alejandro broke away from the kiss. "Amigo, would you happen to have the scotch with you?"

"Yeah bro!" Geoff swung from the pole of the horse he was riding. "It's in my car!"

"Getting Heather drunk?" Scott laughed. "I don't know why you two don't get married. We all know you two are going to hook up, you've broken up how many times?"

"This time it's permanent." Heather sighed. "Look, Alejandro mayb-"

"Alright everyone stay where you are!" they all heard someone say, when they turned around they found a cop who turned the carousel off. The cop looked around at Geoff, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan and everyone else who was hanging out and blocked the only way out, this also included Geoff who never made it to his vehicle. The group sighed and looked nervous as another police officer also got out of the car and started searching them.

* * *

About an hour after being searched by the cops and locked up for possession of drugs and underage drinking the group found themselves in a large holding cell and everyone was pacing around.

"I can't go to juvie." Scott sighed. "You know? If I get sent away my paw! is going to make my life hell."

"Relax, they won't do anything to us." Heather laughed. "They're just going to let us off with a warning."

"I don't know about that, Mi amour." Alejandro sighed. "It's not like we have clean records."

"Stop calling me your amour." Heather looked at her fingernails. "It makes you sound desperate. Do you think I should get a manicure when we get out of here? I think I should get one, my polish is chipping."

"I think my parents are going to kill me." Geoff sighed. "I guess I'm not going to that party this weekend."

"I'm still worried they're going to press charges with trespassing." Scott paced around. "I can't afford this to happen! My paw is gonna kill me!"

"Alright kids." a cop approached the holding cell and unlocked the door. "Here's what's going to happen, I took all your info and called your parents and we're letting you off with a warning and your parents are coming to pick you up."

"Dammit! I'm so grounded." Geoff almost sobbed. "I'm going to miss the most amazing party!"

"Forget about the party, Ma is gonna kick my ass" Scott mumbled.

"Told you we would just get a warning." Heather walked out of the cell and the police officer stopped her.

"Not you." the cop informed her. "I'll need you to take a ride with me for some questioning."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather crossed her arms. "Is this what you're making me do while I wait for my Dad? You know he's Chris Mclean, right? I mean he's the host of that reality show so you should already know who I am. How much money do I need to give you to leave? I can get the money, it's not an issue."

"We can discuss you and your father when we get to the holding room." The cop told her. "Now you'll just need to follow me and we can talk about some things."

"Whatever." Heather sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The drive was pretty weird for Heather, she was forced to sit in the back of the car and the officer didn't say anything to her or why this holding room she had to go to was at another building. When they finally parked the police car the officer left Heather out of the car and took her inside the building, up three flights of stairs and down a long hallway. When they got to the end of the hallway there was one door at the end that the officer opened and that was a small section of offices with about 8 desks and another cop stood up and escorted her to a small room in the back and shut the door behind her.

"Heather Mclean?" The female agent stood up. "My name is agent Jones and this is my partner, agent Smith."

"It's great to meet you, Heather." The male agent stood up and shook her hand. "Now if you wouldn't mind, please have a seat, we have a lot of questions to ask you."

"I have a lot of questions for you too." Heather sat down, crossed her arms and glared at them. "Who are you and why am I here? Is this a joke that my Dad put you up to so you could freak me out and I'll learn some kind of lesson?!"

"We're special agents who work for the FBI, Heather." agent Jones informed her. "We have a few questions to ask you about Christopher Mclean and we would like you to answer them honestly. Let's start off with asking you if he's touched you inappropriately? Has he ever made you do things for him and his friends that made you uncomfortable?"

"Your questions make me uncomfortable." Heather glared at her. "If this is his idea of a joke, it's not a very funny one."

"Does he usually joke with you in manners where you don't feel safe?" agent Jones asked her. "Do you know any other names that he goes by?"

"Why would he go by anything else?" Heather sighed. "Dad, this isn't a funny TV show stunt! Come and get me out of here! It's going to cost you so much more then a pair of shoes for this stunt!"

"Heather, calm down." agent Smith told her. "You see when the cops brought you all in they decided to run your finger prints and that brought us to all kinds of information like your dental records."

"I smoked some pot." Heather laughed. "Is it that bad that you felt the need to look at my dental record? Is that standard procedure for this type of thing?"

"Usually it's not." agent Smith sighed and showed her a file. "You see your records matched a girl named Melissa O'Halloran who went missing when she was two years old."

"Then it's obviously a mistake." Heather flipped her hair. "This is ridiculous and if you call my Dad he can explain everything to you and clear all this shit up!"

"We're working on finding him." agent Jones told her. "His phone is off and we found his best friend, a man named Alexander Hatchet who is also a professional Chef on that show he host? His phone was found thrown off the side of the road."

"Are telling me I'm stuck here until he comes to get me?" Heather groaned. "Look at my nails, they need to get done and I need to get the hell out of this place! My Father is leaving soon to film the new season of Total Drama and he's not going to be in the area and I'm not staying with you people for 6 to 8 weeks while you figure this out! This is a misunderstanding and I shouldn't be forced to stay here."

"You won't be." agent Smith smiled at her. "We have a picture of Melissa O'Halloran here and we have a picture of you from when you were five that we grabbed from online of you with your Dad and we're going to run a DNA test but we believe that you're that missing girl, Melissa and while we wait for the results we called your Mom and Dad over and they're waiting to see you."

"Excuse me?" Heather asked them. "Chris Mclean is my father and I can guarantee that you'll all be sued when he hears about this."

"Heather..." agent Smith sighed. "We looked through every record of Chris Mclean that we could possibly find and he doesn't even have a birth certificate for you. He's not your Father, he's your kidnapper, we looked in every document and it's says that he's never had any children. We're not sure why he picked you or if you dealt with any trauma in your life but everything is going to be okay and you'll be back with your real parents who missed you and never stopped looking for you. I know this is going to be hard for you to take this all in so quickly but if you're ready we have your parents right outside the door and they're waiting to see you."

"Don't you think this is all too sudden?" Heather asked. "Just an hour ago I was living in a mansion and having an awesome life and now you're telling me that you're taking this all from me in minutes and I don't even get to hear what my Father says about this first? I think he should be allowed to defend himself."

"He's not your Father, he's your kidnapper." agent Smith told her. "You have real parents who want you in their lives. When we find Chris Mclean, he's going to jail for a long time."

"For what?" Heather stood up and slammed her fist down on the table. "Raising me?"

"Meliss-" agent Jones went to address her again but Heather wanted no part of it.

"Don't call me that." Heather glared. "I'm going to punch you in the face if you do."

"Let's just bring her parents in." agent Smith decided and walked over to the door. When the door was opened a blonde woman in a Red dress rushed in and beside her was a man with black hair and a black suit rushed in and hugged Heather."

"Melissa?" The woman looked at her up and down. "Do you remember me?!"

"Don't call me that." Heather pushed her away. "My name is Heather and I don't want to go with you. You both look like stuck up assholes and not the rich kind. I don't even know you."

"Oh..." The woman sighed. "My name is Blaineley O'Halloran and this is my Husband and your Father, Josh O'Halloran and we've been hoping that you would come back to us for so long!"

"It's nice to meet you but I'm not going with you." Heather told them.

"Don't be ridiculous, your sister can't wait for you to get home." Josh told her. "She's at home, straightening up your bedroom that we're preparing for you."

"Not only are you telling me that my Father isn't my Father but now you're telling me I have to deal with the hassle of having a stupid Sister?" Heather sighed. "This is officially the worst day of my life."

"She's your twin Sister." Blaineley told Heather.

"I have a clone of me walking around?" Heather smirked. "Great, you can keep her and I'll go back home with my Father and we can all just call it a day."

"Fraternal." Blaineley told her. "She looks more like me and you look like your Father."

"Her name is Bridgette." Josh added in. "Why don't we go home and see her? Get you all settled in?"

"Go with your parents, Melissa." agent Jones told her. "We're going to do an investigation at the mansion and we'll collect everything from your old room and then we can always bring it by later."

"Call me Heather." Heather reminded them. "I can't believe this is happening. The new season is starting soon and I'm going to have to step in and do it if my Dad can't do it."

"Do you recognize this man?" agent Smith held up a picture of Chris to Josh and Blaineley. "This is the man who had your Daughter."

"Chris Mclean?" Josh was surprised. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh my god..." Heather groaned. "Of course you know my Father, he's famous! It's not like he's a nobody on the streets."

"I worked with Chris Mclean." Blaineley told everyone. "Josh and I both and when we were all interns together I would bring Bridgette and Melissa with me and Chris knew the girls, he always said they were pretty but then he got assigned somewhere else and I didn't see him again until he was on TV."

"I can't believe she was in plain sight this whole time." Josh was amazed. "The important thing is she's safe and now we can be a family again."

* * *

The car ride home was awkward for Heather, her whole life had been stolen from her in a matter of hours and now she felt like her whole world was crumbling. Chris was always going to be her Father no matter what anyone else said and she wasn't just going to accept this new life no matter what these people who were claiming to be her Mother and Father said to her. The way in the front door was horrible, they were swarmed by paparazzi and news reporters all over the front lawn. Blaineley couldn't yell at them because she used to be one of them so she did understand but she didn't feel like talking to any of them so they quickly managed to get Heather in the house and slam the front door shut

"Melissa, this is your house." Blaineley told her the second they opened the door. "Do you remember the tire swing you had? You used to love to be pushed on that."

"No." Heather crossed her arms.

"Bridgette!" Josh yelled. "Get in here! Melissa is home!"

"Yeah, can we not do the whole 'Melissa' thing?" Heather sighed. "I grew up being called Heather and that's what I want to be called now."

"Okay..." Blaineley agreed. "We can try that if that's what you want."

"I want to see my Dad, the one who raised me." Heather told them. "This place is a dump."

"We live in a very wealthy neighborhood, this house is huge!" Josh told her. "It's not like we're middle class, look at how nice the area around us is."

"When I lived in my mansion up until a few hours ago, we had 4 bathrooms and I had my own room and I had my own TV room with surround sound." Heather told them. "This may be what you call a mansion but this place is a dump from what I'm used to."

"Melissa?" a Blonde girl in a ponytail walked in the room and looked at her. "I've heard about you almost all my life and I don't even remember you that well. I'm Bridgette and we have the same Birthday."

"You can call me Heather and I don't remember you at all." Heather looked at Bridgette's face. "I'm sorry? I mean you seem nice but thi-"

"You don't have to say anything." Bridgette smiled. "I understand, this isn't how you were raised and everything is happening like totally fast."

"At least someone understands." Heather glared at Blaineley and Josh.

"Why don't you show Melis-Heather her room?" Josh suggested to Bridgette.

"I can't." Bridgette told him. "You two need to get going soon if you plan on making it in time for the show and I'll have dinner ready when you guys get back but after dinner I'm going surfing with some people."

"I can show her where her room is." a heavier set Blonde boy said from the doorway. "I'm Owen and I'm your brother."

"I have a brother too?" Heather looked at him. "Alright, let's get this over with...Owen?"

"C'mon, you'll love it!" Owen grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs. "You're going to love it! Did they forget to tell you about me? I think sometimes they forget I even exist but did I mention that you're going to love it here?"

"Yeah, like three times." Heather told him in an annoyed tone.

Owen pulled Heather all the way up the stairs and then down a hallway and flung open the door and shoved her inside and clapped excitedly.

"See?!" Owen opened the door. "It was the guest room but when you were a baby this was your nursery but then Mom turned it into the guest room and the best part about this is now you and I are right across the hallway from each other!"

"How old are you?" Heather laughed at him. "I think you're way too old to be excited about this."

"I'm 15." Owen told her. "I think sometimes they forget about me because they've been looking for you. Now that you're back I think that they'll be happy again and pay attention to me. Do you like games? I wonder if we could get our parents to have a game night! That would be fun."

"This room is mine?" Heather pointed to the room.

"Yep!" Owen told her.

"I'll be in my room." Heather told him as she went into the room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I'll see you at dinner!" Owen yelled from outside the bedroom door.

One Heather heard Owen's loud and obnoxious feet stomp down the stairs and she knew that she was finally alone, she sat on the floor in front of the door and banged her head against the door before she starting crying quietly to herself.

"What the hell, Dad?!" Heather asked herself. "How could you let this happen?! How am I stuck here?! I don't know what's going on but I hope you have a plan to get both of us out of this horrible situation! You could have just told me this, I would have understood, I just want to go back to my old life but the stupid cops won't let me."

* * *

**What do you guys think? This fic is based off a new show that I'm totally obsessed with on MTV called 'Finding Carter' and I'm adding my own little twists to it! I know everyone knows Blaineley but I wanted to remind everyone that Josh is her Co-host from that aftermath show they did at the end of season one because everyone seems to forget who he is. I know right now Heather with the name switching may be confusing now but by chapter three she'll just be Heather and I'm not giving her a random new name. I'm really excited about writing this and I hope you guys like reading this as much as I like writing it. See you all at the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather wasn't sure how long she stayed in front of that door but she was certain it was over an hour because the next thing she knew that annoying guy Owen was pounding on her door yelling to her that Bridgette had just set the table and it was time to eat.

"Melissa!" Owen knocked loudly on the door. "Bridgette wanted me to tell you that it's time to eat and I wanted to let you know that I'm excited we're finally having dinner together as a family!"

"I'm not in the mood to eat, Owen!" Heather yelled. "Beat it!"

"C'mon Melissa!" Owen continued to knock. "How can anyone not be in the mood to eat?"

"I told you to never call me that!" Heather groaned and forced herself to get off the floor. "I'll be down in a minute! Just give me a chance to brush my hair and get my make-up fixed. I need my actual clothes and make-up because what I have now is never going to work!"

"You could borrow some of Bridgette's clothes." Owen told her. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'm not borrowing her clothes." Heather yelled in through the door. "I want my own clothes and my own life back! Stop talking to me or I'm going to murder you!"

"I'll tell Bridgette that you'll be down soon then." Owen awkwardly laughed. "Mom and Dad will be home soon!"

"Whatever." Heather looked in the mirror in her room and pulled some hair behind her hear and smudging her eyeliner a little bit so that hasn't looked like she had been crying her eyes out for the last hour. When she got downstairs she saw that Josh and Blaineley had just gotten back from doing whatever segment on TV that they did, Heather really never paid attention when they told her.

"Meli-I mean Heather, how did you like our show?" Blaineley asked. "We got a call while we were working and they got a bag of your things and we picked them up for you."

"That's great, Blaineley." Heather looked at the garbage bag Blaineley pointed to on the counter. "You mean you're telling me you put my clothes in a garbage bag? Aren't you Mom of the year Blaineley."

"I wish you would call me Mom." Blaineley sighed. "You're going to have to sooner or later."

"I'm going with later." Heather smirked. "Maybe when I'm forty?"

"I think you should try to get along with this family, Heather." Josh sighed. "What do you say?"

"I'm not hungry, can you give me the keys to the vehicle so I can at least go see my friends?" Heather asked them.

"After you eat then Bridgette and you can both go for a drive together and she can show you the neighborhood." Josh suggested to them.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to show you around." Bridgette offered.

"No, I meant like...by myself." Heather told Blaineley and Josh.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Blaineley told her. "We just got you back Melissa and I don't want to lose you again."

"If you want me to like you and trust you then let me go out for just an hour or two and I promise you that I'll come right back." Heather told them. "If you want me to trust you then you need to trust me."

"Okay, fine." Blaineley agreed and handed her the keys. "Don't make me regret doing this."

"Seriously?" Heather looked at the keys in her hand and smiled before running outside to the front of her house and into the vehicle while Josh and Blaineley watched her from the driveway and waved to her as she sped away. "Don't worry I'm a really good driver!"

"You just left her leave like that?" Josh asked Blaineley.

"I'm going to call Jason, he's a security guard from the station so I'm sure he knows how to go undercover and blend in." Blaineley told him. "I'll ask him to watch everything she's doing and call us if anything happens."

"You better hope she doesn't see him." Josh warned her. "It's going to make her more distant."

"I'm not letting her out of my sights." Blaineley assured Josh and pulled her cell phone out to call Jason, the security man from the studio.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Heather got to the park that she asked Alejandro to meet her at. She saw him, sitting on the bench nearby and she couldn't wait to see him. It felt so could to be back in her old stomping grounds even if it was only for a few hours.

"Hey Alejandro, where is everyone else?" Heather walked up to him and smiled before sitting down next to him. "Where is everyone else?"

"They all had plans." Alejandro lied. "Geoff may come by later."

"They don't want to hang out with the girl whose been all over the news?" Heather guessed. "I don't really blame them for not wanting to see me."

"It's not that, it's just everything you've been through, Chica." Alejandro sighed. "It's just hard for them to grasp the fact that we were hanging out with a girl who ended up being abducted. We all hung out at your place and we met Chris, the guy who kidnapped you."

"Yeah, but he treated me really well." Heather reminded him. "You and I played video games and watched movies with him! He's the one who left us have rum for Geoff's Birthday party! He's the one who signed me up for ballet when I was five! He just wanted to raise me the best way he possibly could."

"Heather, I don't want to argue with you." Alejandro sighed. "You know we don't do well when we fight, you can be very hot tempered and unreasonable."

"I know that." Heather crossed her arms. "You don't need to be an ass about it! That's why we broke up. Do you have any weed on you? I need something to calm me down after the day that I've had."

"I only have a little left and it's what I took from Jose." Alejandro admitted. "It's hardly enough for us to share."

"We can still try." Heather smiled and got closer to him. "Please Alejandro? Just a little bit?"

"Si Heather." Alejandro gave in and reached into his pocket and pulled a rolled up joint out and lit it up, took a hit of it and then handed it to Heather. "Here, now tell me about this new life of yours."

"They insist on calling me Melissa and they're TV anchors who gossip about celebrities or something and that's how they knew my Dad." Heather told him as she took a hit and then released some smoke from her mouth. "I have a twin Sister who looks nothing like me, we're not identical and then I have a brother who is blonde, fat and really annoying and he keeps trying to talk to me through my bedroom door."

"That sounds like you have a nice family." Alejandro told her as she handed it to him. "I mean, would you really want to go back with Chris?"

"Yes I would." Heather smiled. "I'm just waiting for him to come and get me, ya know? Take me away from this horrible situation."

* * *

Jason was sitting in the car by the park, watching Heather and Alejandro while he stayed on the phone with Blaineley and he watched them smoke even though he wasn't sure what they were smoking and he wasn't about to check that out.

_So, are you sure that they're just sitting there at the park?" Blaineley asked him. _

_"Yeah, they're not doing anything that bad, just smoking and talking." Jason confirmed. "I think I'm going to head back to the studio soon though. The boss says we're doing an interview on some celebrity and he wants me to watch him and pick him up from the airport." _

_"Just watch them a little while longer." Blaineley told him. "What are they smoking? Cigarettes? I hate smoking! It's horrible on the teeth!" _

_"I don't know what they're smoking, Blaineley." Jason told her. "I'm happy that you got your daughter back but I don't think they're doing anything wrong but stalking kids like I'm doing now is technically illegal and I don't want the police called on me because of it." _

_"Whatever." Blaineley gave up. "At least I know she's where she said she'll be. I'll talk to you tomorrow...bye."_

* * *

"Heather?" Alejandro asked her. "I think maybe it wou-"

"Hey guys!" Geoff yelled and walked over to them. "Heather, this is weird but in a good way! I didn't think we'd ever get to party together!"

"Nice to see you too, Geoff." Heather smirked. "You must be a real badass, hanging out with the girl who got kidnapped."

"Heather, there is this really cool party later this week, you wanna go with us?" Geoff asked. "It's supposed to be really awesome."

"I don't kno-" Heather turned and looked around and saw the car watching her. "Uh...guys? is that car watching us?"

"Hmmmm." Alejandro stood up and looked before putting the joint out, that's when he saw the guy watching him. "Si, I think he is watching us."

"It's almost Midnight so he shouldn't be here." Heather started to run towards the vehicle. "Hey you! I can see you watching us!"

"Should we go after her?" Geoff asked Alejandro.

"No, I got her." Alejandro told Geoff as Geoff shrugged and walked to his car while Alejandro ran quickly after Heather and wrapped his arms around her, restraining her from going any further. "Heather! What is wrong with you, Chica?"

"I got your license plate number mister STN-3701!" Heather yelled to the car that kept going. "My parents work for the news and you'll be on it, buddy!"

"Heather, calm down." Alejandro told her. "Maybe you should just...go back home to your parents?"

"Fine." Heather shoved him away. "I'll go. I just want you to know though that I'm getting the hell out of this place and I'm going to find my Father or Chef and then I'm going back with them."

"Heather, they'll go to jail if they come anywhere near you." Alejandro warned her. "I don't want to lose you Heather, just know that."

"Alejandro..." Heather sighed. "Don't do that. I'm not going to let you make me feel like shit about wanting to go with them. I've had so many great memories with Chef and my Dad and I don't even know these new people I'm forced to deal with."

"Call me." Alejandro took her hand and kissed it. "You know I'm just a call away."

"Sure you are." Heather muttered under her breath and got into the vehicle and drove off. After her vehicle was no longer visible, Alejandro got in his vehicle and drove off as well. He just wanted Heather in his life no matter who she was.

* * *

When Heather got home it was after 1:00am and Josh and Blaineley were sitting on the couch waiting for her and Blaineley hugged her almost immediately while Heather was extremely confused and annoyed by this type of emotions. Chris had always shared emotions with Heather but they were never constantly hugging like this and it made Heather feel suffocated.

"Okay, enough of that!" Heather pulled herself away from Blaineley. "I came back and as you can see I'm safe so we don't need to hug every single time I walk in the door."

"Melissa, it's just that I'm so happy to have you back home." Blaineley told her. "I just never thought that I'd see you walk inside the door ever again."

"It's after 1:00am." Josh added in. "Curfew is 11:00pm."

"I never had curfew before." Heather shrugged. "I was followed by some creep, by the way. He was stalking me and my friend while we were at the park."

"That's not cool." Bridgette gasped as she walked into the room. "Sorry. Couldn't help but overhear. We should report it to the police."

"No, I think we're fine." Blaineley assured them. "You know how paparazzi can be, you live with two of them."

"Don't remind me." Heather sighed. "It's okay though. I saw the way that man took off, he seemed to know how to dodge people for the most part, wouldn't you agree Blaineley? It's like he was following me just to keep tabs on me, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"Mom would never do something like that." Bridgette smiled at Heather. "C'mon why don't we get you ready for bed? I'll let you borrow some of my pajama's if you want."

"It's fine, I have a trash bag filled with my clothes." Heather glared at Josh and Blaineley. "I'll be up to bed soon."

"Sounds great." Bridgette smiled. "What do you say tomorrow I take you to the beach and show you how to surf?"

"Surfing isn't really my thing." Heather told Bridgette. "I'm more of a mall shopping and coffee sipping kind of girl."

"I think you'd like it." Bridgette told her. "You just got home? It's 1:00am, how come she gets to stay out that late?"

"It's not happening again." Josh told them both. "Both of you go to bed, now."

"Tomorrow we can go for frozen yogurt." Bridgette told her. "You do like yogurt, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure." Heather agreed. "Maybe we do have something in common. Do you like Gummy bears?"

"No." Bridgette told her. "I actually hate them, they feel really weird in your mouth"

"They're my favorite." Heather smiled. "My Dad used to get them for me all the time when I was a kid."

"Let's give it a shot then." Bridgette smiled. "Tomorrow I'll teach you how to surf and then we can get some frozen yogurt."

"I guess we could do that." Heather agreed while she let out a yawn. "If you don't mind I'm really tired and I just want to take my make-up off and go to sleep."

"Good night, Heather." Josh told her.

"Yeah, good night." Blaineley smiled. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

The next morning Heather was woken up by the sound of Bridgette knocking on her door and yelling her name. Heather groaned and looked at the clock to see it was after noon already and from what she could tell Bridgette didn't care for the time she slept until.

"Heather!" Bridgette knocked. "C'mon, we need to leave now! I'm tired of waiting for you!"

"It's noon!" Heather groaned. "Five more minutes?"

"No way!" Bridgette finally opened the door and opened all the curtains in the bedroom. "Time to get up and enjoy the day!"

"My day usually doesn't start until 3:00pm." Heather told her. "I guess I'll have to get ready. Can't you just go without me?"

"No!" Bridgette laughed. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Alright already!" Heather got out of her bed and walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair. "I'm up and getting ready right now! I'm kinda hungry, do you think we could do the whole yogurt thing first?"

"If that's what you want." Bridgette agreed. "We can talk and you can tell me all about your life and I'll fill you in on what you missed around here."

"Okay." Heather smiled. "That sounds like it could be fun."

* * *

Heather and Bridgette made their way to the frozen yogurt shop and when they got there Heather just got a cup of gummy bears and she watched Bridgette get Vanilla yogurt and add some Oreos to it as well as some hot fudge. When they got to the register Bridgette paid for the yogurt and then the two sat down. As Bridgette started to eat her yogurt and Heather ate some gummy bears, the guy who rang up the order came over and approached them and Heather looked away, hoping that he wouldn't come over and ask about the kidnapping like everyone else has been.

"Sorry, I was busy before and didn't have time to come talk." the guy walked over.

"I wouldn't want to talk to you anyway." Heather told him. "Maybe you should go back to the register?"

"Oh, no!" Bridgette got wide eyed and laughed. "No! You have this all wrong. Heather this is DJ, he and I are in English class together! DJ, this is my sister, Heather."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Heather apologized. "I just am finding it really weird to talk to people lately. "

"So, you're the missing girl that was found alive and well after all these years?" DJ smiled. "I'm just so glad that it ended up working out well."

"It's nice to meet you." Heather smiled. "Hey, you look kinda busy around here, you look like you could use some help. You think you can talk to your manager about getting me a job? Nobody knows frozen yogurt like I do."

"I'm the manager around here actually." DJ told her. "I'm not sure we need anyone else working here though."

"How about I come in tomorrow around maybe 11:00am?" Heather asked him. "You can train me and get me a cool hat like the one you have on? I'm going to get going but I'll definitely see you tomorrow morning, boss."

Heather got up and walked out of the yogurt shop and Bridgette shrugged at DJ and smiled as she waved bye to him so she could catch up with Heather.

* * *

When Heather and Bridgette got back home, Blaineley and Josh were sitting on the couch with Owen and some old woman that Heather had never seen before and they were all looking at the girls when they walked in the door.

"You know you don't need to look at me like that every time I come in the door, right?" Heather asked them. "I mean, I'm safe and I've always been safe even when I was living with my real Dad, the one who raised me."

"Oh, we're just here because this is family therapy night." Josh smiled at her. "Since the day that you were taken from us we've been seeing Dr. Welles."

"Please, you can call me Nancy." the doctor stood up and held out her hand for Heather to shake.

"You can call me Heather, I unfortunately won't be around though because I have to take a shower and go to bed. I have a job and I start tomorrow."

"You got a job?" Blaineley asked. "Melissa, I'm not sure I can handle you having a job, I don't think that's the greatest idea right now."

"It's okay Mom." Bridgette sat down on the couch. "She's going to be will working at the yogurt shop with DJ."

"Yogurt sounds really great." Owen agreed. "I think we should go and get some tomorrow, Dad."

"Yeah, sure Owen." Josh quickly ignored him. "I guess we'll have to stop by and see your sister."

"If you want to talk, we would love it if you would join us." Blaineley smiled. "I'd love to hear about whatever you'd like to share with the family."

"I'm going to sleep." Heather left the room and started to go up the stairs. "Good Night!"

"See?" Blaineley sighed. "This is the problem, Nancy. My own child won't talk to me."

"I think she just needs time to adjust." Dr. Nancy Welles told her. "Maybe you should take things slowly and give her a chance to adjust? It's a lot to take in and she needs time."

"I really like having another sister." Owen smiled. "I know it makes everyone else happy to have Heather here."

"I'm still getting used to it." Bridgette admitted. "Don't you two have to get down to the studio? I have some baking I want to get done."

"Yeah, we do need to get going soon." Josh agreed. "Thank you for coming to see us, Dr. Welles. I wish we had more time to talk."

"Bridgette, we need to stay at the office after the show." Blaineley added in. "So, can you make sure the house is clean and Heather is okay while she's home?"

"Heather isn't a baby." Bridgette assured them. "I think she'll be fine while you're gone."

"You know she worries." Josh smiled at her. "We'll be home later. Maybe you guys can watch a movie or something?"

"Maybe." Bridgette smiled. "I'll see what Heather wants to do."

"I'd watch movies with you two." Owen agreed. "It sounds like it would be real fun!"

"I look forward to talking to you next week." Dr. Welles smiled as Blaineley walked her to the door and then grabbed her purse and left with Josh. Once Bridgette watched them drive away she left Owen in the living room to watch TV while she went upstairs to see how Heather was doing.

"Hey Melis-Heather, why don't you come downstairs and watch a movie with Owen and me?" Bridgette asked her as she knocked lightly on Heather's door.

"No!" Heather yelled. "I just want to be by myself for awhile."

"You can't stay in your room forever." Bridgette told her. "I'd like to get to know you."

"Just...Just give me time, okay?" Heather sighed. "I just want to be by myself. Maybe tomorrow when I get off work we can watch a movie?"

"Okay Heather." Bridgette sighed and went back downstairs.

Heather listened to make sure that she was alone and that Bridgette had left her. She walked over to her purse, the last thing she had with her that she brought from her real house the day she went out with her Father, she grabbed her cell phone and looked in the contact list in her phone until she found Alejandro's number and pressed the call button.

_"Hola?" Alejandro answered within two rings. _

_"Hey, it's me." Heather told him. "I'm going nuts in this place." _

_"Heather, you're such a strong person." Alejandro reminded her. "You can do this. If anyone can do this, it's you." _

_"I'm a strong person because of my Father." Heather informed him. "You're forgetting that. He's the guy who raised me and he's made me the girl that you think you're in love with." _

_"Heather, you know that I love you." Alejandro told her. "Chica, I've always loved you but I think that maybe you should move on and try to be happy where you are." _

_"Will you come and get me?" Heather asked him. _

_"Heather, I can't." Alejandro sighed. "You know that." _

_"If you won't come for me then you obviously don't want to be with me." Heather told him. _

_"Heather, you know that's not true." Alejandro sighed. "I always wanted what was best for you." _

_"You know what?" Heather sighed. "Whatever..." _

Heather hung up the phone and landed on her bed, she didn't want to be bothered with anyone and she just wanted to be in this house as little as he possibly could, that's one of the main reasons she wanted that job in the first place. Heather ended up falling asleep thinking about how in a perfect world she would be back home, watching movies with Alejandro and Geoff and drinking the night away and not anywhere near this new life they wanted to force her to adapt to.

* * *

The next morning when Heather woke up she jumped in the shower and then looked in the living room to find Josh and Blaineley watching a movie so she went into the kitchen, grabbed the keys from the counter and snuck out of the house to take the car to work. There was no way in hell was going to walk anywhere, let alone to her first day of a job. When She got there she saw DJ waiting for her with a smile.

"Glad you could make it." DJ smiled at her. "I've never had a missing girl work here before."

"Technically I'm not missing anymore." Heather told him. "I know all about yogurt though so you don't need to worry about me screwing this up. I can get right to work and help you out when you're ready for me."

"Are you sure about that?" DJ asked her. "I can always help you get used to things."

"I'm fine." Heather smiled. "Open the doors! The people outside want yogurt."

"Okay, fine." DJ laughed and walked open to the door and unlocked it, changing the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open' and then looked in the back to see other employees walking into the store.

"I'm ready for the day." Heather walked behind the counter and smiled. "Bring it on!"

As Customers started to line up and fill the yogurt cups up and add toppings to it, Heather was ringing up one customer after the other. One girl was paying for her yogurt when she looked up at Heather and gasped.

"Hey, aren't you Melissa O'Halloran?" the girl asked. "That girl who was found?! I saw you on the news! Can I take a picture with you?"

"Uh...Yeah!" Heather leaned in so she could take a selfie with the girl. "I go by Heather now but this is where I'm working!"

"You don't mind if I tweet this, do you?" The girl giggled. "My friends have GOT to see this!"

"Sure! Tell them all." Heather smiled and rang the girl up. "That'll be $3.27 and I'm on the clock until 5:00pm."

The girl tweeted the picture as she took her yogurt and somehow it ended up going viral and on the news. Within an hour the place was packed with people who all wanted to meet and take pictures with her. Heather continued to take pictures with the crowd and DJ ended up doing most of the work. While she was taking pictures Josh walked in with Owen who was just excited to eat yogurt.

"Wow, it's really crowded in here." Josh looked around. "They all seem to be liking Heather. I guess it's fascinating to some people how she's here now and years ago we didn't even know where she was or even if she's still alive."

"Yeah..." Owen looked around. "I really want to get some frozen yogurt now. Do you want any? I think the Carmel is calling my name! Oh, so is the chocolate! They actually make maple flavored yogurt! Who would have ever thought of such an amazing thing!"

"Oh, I'm good Owen." Josh sat down and looked at Heather and smiled. "Why don't you go and get some yogurt? I'm just going to stay here and watch your sister."

"Are you going to ground her for taking the car?" Owen asked.

"Owen, you go and get your yogurt and let me worry about your sister." Josh sighed.

"Okay." Owen walked over to the line and started to sample all types of yogurt that he potentially wanted to try. While Owen was covering his yogurt in almost every topping, Josh went and lightly pushed the small crowd out of the way so he could get near his daughter.

"I see the secret is out, they all want to see the missing girl." Josh smirked. "I hear it's been all over the internet."

"Yeah, I've been told." Heather agreed. "I think I've been taking more selfies with people then actually working today."

"Can I have a selfie with my daughter?" Josh took his phone out. "This would be an amazing story for your Mom and me...Mostly me, but would you be willing to let me use this picture for the story?"

"Or you could just not do the story." Heather told him. "I'm not comfortable doing that story or having you do it. I thought for sure you were here to bitch me out for taking the car this morning, I'm not really used to this whole walking everywhere thing."

"I'm not mad, just shush and let me get a picture with you." Josh pulled her close to him and took the picture. "This is going to be the wallpaper on my phone."

"That's so lame." Heather laughed. "I should get back to work."

As Heather walked over to the register, another crowd formed around her and they started taking pictures with Heather again, who posed for every single one of them all while DJ was getting annoyed being the only one helping the customers.

"Make sure you tell all your friends!" Heather posed with another girl for a picture. "I'll be here until 5:00pm! That's right, Heather O'Halloran is here working at the yogurt shop on Yellow Bridge road!"

Heather then walked behind the counter and posed for pictures while she slowly rang up the customer at the register. While she was doing that Owen walked over with his yogurt and ate a few spoonfuls of it and then showed it to Josh.

"Do you want some?" Owen asked with a mouthful of frozen yogurt.

"No." Josh told him. "Your Mom and I are both watching our figures. The camera adds 10 pounds and that's why we always buy our clothes in two sizes so people will think we lost weight. You should know by now that Ice Cream is** not** my friend."

"Isn't it weird how Melis-Heather is posing for all those pictures?" Owen asked. "I guess she's going to get her message across then."

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked him. "Did you even pay for that? Owen, go pay for the yogurt."

"I was just saying she wants to get a message out to her Dad." Owen told him. "I really like having her back in the family but she misses her Dad and she's trying to let him know where she is."

"You're...Smart...I think?" Josh looked at him. "She wouldn't do that."

"I'm going to pay for this and say hi to my sister." Owen smiled and walked away.

"Dammit..." Josh muttered. "She** is** trying to send a message to Chris."

* * *

Bridgette was in the kitchen making dinner, just like she always did. The house was quiet and her parents were gone and Owen wasn't there to bother her or offer to help, only to get in her way and she would never say anything to him about it, she was too nice to do that. The quiet ended when the doorbell rang, Bridgette just assumed that it was more reporters wanting to talk to her Sister, that's how it's been lately, everyone seemed to adore Heather and Bridgette was feeling pushed to the side by everyone, just like they did to Owen 90% of the time.

"Can I help you?" Bridgette opened up the door to see two guys standing there.

"Si, you can." Alejandro spoke to her. "I'm Alejandro and this is Geoff. I'm looking for Heather."

"Of course you're looking for Heather." Bridgette sighed. "She's not here now. How did you even find the house?"

"I'm a friend of hers." Alejandro told her. "Do you mind if I wait here for her?"

"The house is all over the news." Geoff told her. "It wasn't that hard to find. Are you making food? It smells really good in your house..."

"Uh...Yeah?" Bridgette told him. "Do you guys want to come in? You can sit and wait for Heather in the kitchen while I cook."

"Sounds great." Geoff smiled at her. "We'd love to come in."

"Gracias." Alejandro thanked her. "It's a pleasure to be in your company."

"No problem." Bridgette led them into the kitchen. "Can I ask why you're looking for Heather?"

"She asked me to come." Alejandro smiled. "I'd do anything for her."

"I'm going to make a salad now." Bridgette told them. "Try not to break anything? Okay?"

"I love salad." Geoff smiled. "You want any help?"

"If you want. I'm making homemade croutons." Bridgette told him. "I can show you how if you want."

"I'd like that." Geoff agreed. "You'll be cool just sitting here, Alejandro?"

"Si, I do not mind sitting here and waiting." Alejandro smiled at Bridgette. "You help the beautiful senorita while I wait here for Heather."

* * *

It was 4:47pm now and in a few minutes Heather would be clocking out and heading home to the house she didn't want to be in at all. The line in the store was long but at least all the people who were taking pictures of her finally died down and left the store. Heather was ringing people up, it was really the only thing to do in the store, DJ was mopping and checking the yogurt machines.

"Wow, you mixed Peanut Butter and Mint?" Heather laughed at the girl who she was ringing up. "I'll have to try that sometime."

"It's really good." The girl handed Heather a $5.00 bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you so much!" Heather waved to the girl as the next customer approached the register and placed a cup full of gummy bears in front of Heather. "A guy who likes gummy bears! That's what I'm talking about."

The guy at the register had blonde hair and was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. He smiled at Heather and that made Heather look at him and was trying to hold back tears.

"Dad..." Heather whispered. "You found me..."

"Shhhhh..." Chris told Heather as he reached into his wallet and handed her a $20.00 bill. Heather wasn't sure why he didn't say anything else and she didn't care, even with the cheesy wig on she knew it was him and that's all that mattered. When she went to open the register to put the money inside she looked at the bill that she was handed, written on the money was:

**I love you more **

"Not possible..." Heather whispered to him, trying to hold back her tears as she placed it in the register, that's when DJ glanced over at her and saw how she was upset.

"Heather, are you okay?" DJ asked her. "Do you want to take a break and I can ring the customer up?"

"No, I got this, it's been a long day." Heather lied to DJ and then looked back at Chris and handed him the change.

"Yes possible." Chris told her and then dropped the change in the tip cup. "Keep the change."

As he walked out, Heather smiled. He found her just like she knew he would and she got to see him, he hasn't given up on her and that was enough for her to keep fighting and be strong. She knew he had his ways of getting what he wanted and now that she knew he wanted her back, there was nothing stopping him from attempting to do just that.

"Heather, you can go now if you want." DJ told her. "I'm just going to close up and head home."

"Oh, thanks." Heather smiled. "Have a good night!"

* * *

When Heather got home, she parked the car in the driveway and saw that only a few lights were on that she could see in the windows, that meant that Blaineley and Josh weren't home yet and they wouldn't be around to ask her a million questions the second she walked in the door, which sounded nice to her, all she wanted to do was have a soda and talk with her Sister.

"Bridgette?!" Heather yelled when she opened the door. "Are you home?!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Bridgette yelled back to her.

When Heather walked into the kitchen she saw that Bridgette was over by the counter making food with Geoff, this confused Heather and she was almost in disbelief, it was even stranger when she looked and saw Alejandro was sitting in the kitchen too.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Heather walked over to Alejandro and asked in shock.

"You told me you wanted me to come and get you." Alejandro reminded her. "Well Chica, here I am."

* * *

**There! Enter Alejandro and Geoff into the picture. Chris showed up and gave Heather just a little bit of hope. I'm basing this on Finding Carter and that's a new TV show, this will be similar to it but some of the plots will be twisted around a little bit. Heather is all over the place with her emotions now and that's on purpose because of her situation but she'll simmer down within the next few chapters. Do you think she'll go with Chris if he shows up for her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

"I didn't think you were coming." Heather told Alejandro. "Bridgette, this is my Ex boyfriend."

"We've met." Bridgette smiled at Heather. "They've been helping me cook, more like keeping me company but it couldn't have happened at a better time. I was starting to hate being in this house all the time."

"You won't have to worry, I want to go with Alejandro." Heather told Bridgette. "That's actually why I asked him to come up here, he has a car and an almost empty house with an extra bedroom and I could just stay there."

"You didn't tell me that!" Bridgette yelled at Alejandro. "I thought you were here to make Heather feel better, not to take her away and screw this family up all over again."

"Chica, I don't think you should go." Alejandro admitted. "Take a look around the house, from what I can see you have a nice place and an even nicer sister who invited us for dinner."

"I can't believe you're saying this to me." Heather groaned. "Look, can I talk to you alone?"

"Si Heather, I think we have a few things we ne-" Alejandro was going to say when Blaineley and Josh walked in the door.

"Bridgette, Heather!" Blaineley yelled when she walked in the door. "We're back and we have something we would like to talk to you about!"

"Who are you two?" Josh asked when he realized there were two guys in the house.

"This is Geoff." Bridgette smiled and gestured to Geoff. "He's been helping me make dinner and the other one is-"

"Alejandro." Heather interrupted Bridgette. "He's from my old life, the one you took from me."

"I didn't take anything from you, Heather." Blaineley told her. "You were taken from me years ago, I'm sorry if you enjoyed that life more then you're enjoying this one."

"I don't accept your apology." Heather told her. "Ask them how my life was, it was really amazing. They should know, they've known me for years."

"It's nice to meet you both." Josh smiled at them. "Blaineley, Heather can we talk about this great news we have?"

"I'd love to hear it." Bridgette smiled at them. "What's the news?"

"I'm doing a documentary story on Heather." Josh announced. "It's going to be my big break in the TV business."

"Big Break?" Heather asked. "What are you talking about?"

"When you went missing Josh did a special on you." Blaineley told him. "We have a copy on tape and DVD if you want to see it! This is going to be the sequel and it's going to air on national TV."

"I have it all lined up." Josh squealed. "You're going to love it Heather! It's going to be me and you and a camera all the time starting next week!"

"No way." Heather told him. "You never asked me what I thought of this and I most certainly do not want to do a special on me."

"You're joking, right?" Josh asked her. "This would do wonders for the family, Heather."

"Won't you consider?" Blaineley asked her.

"Only if you consider letting me have my old life back." Heather told her. "If you'll excuse me I'd really like to talk to Alejandro alone...now!"

"Alright Heather, Si let's go and talk." Alejandro agreed and looked at Josh and Blaineley.

"We'll be in my room." Heather told them as she grabbed Alejandro's hand and started to lead him up the stairs.

"Leave the door open!" Blaineley told her. "I don't like having boys alone with you upstairs!"

"Yet I'm never allowed to have guys in my room." Bridgette smirked and went back to making dinner. "So, are you and Alejandro leaving town tonight?"

"I was hoping that I can stay." Geoff told them. "I mean, if it's okay with everyone. I'll sleep on the couch, I just really wanted to learn how to surf tomorrow."

"Surfing?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I offered to show him how." Bridgette blushed. "He can sleep on the couch?"

"Oh, alright..." Blaineley sighed. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. O'Halloran." Geoff thanked her. "It's going to be awesome! I'll help you set the table, Bridgette."

"Thank you, Geoff." Bridgette smiled and handed him the silverware.

* * *

Upstairs in Heather's room, Heather slammed the door shut the second she got him in her room and she shoved him on the bed even though he was half expecting her to make out with him for 'saving' her and 'coming to her rescue' he was willing to talk with her and he was pretty surprised with what she told him.

"I need to tell you something, you're the only one that I trust." Heather sighed. "I was working at that yogurt shop today and I saw my Dad."

"You saw him?" Alejandro asked her. "I can't believe that Chris would risk someone seeing him..."

"Why not?" Heather asked. "He loves me."

"So, what happened?" Alejandro asked her. "How did he pull it off?"

"He wore a wig and wrote a note to me on some money." Heather pulled the money out of her pocket. "I know that's his way of telling me he didn't forget about me. I know he's going to come to take me away from this hell hole."

"You still want to go with him?" Alejandro asked her. "Do you honestly think that's a good idea? You know you won't be able to stay in the mansion right? He never left you on the show for a reason and now you know why you were never on the show, Heather."

"He just wanted to protect me." Heather defended Chris.

"He wanted to keep you hidden." Alejandro told her. "That's why you never got to go to premieres and that's why he had a giant fence with a code around your house. He was careful with who you hung out with."

"He left me hang out with you and Geoff." Heather reminded him. "He let us have some great parties."

"You know if you end up going with him that you're going to be on the run?" Alejandro told her. "You can't just stay with a man who isn't your father and also a wanted man. I'm telling you, what you have here isn't as bad as you think it is."

"Easy for you to say." Heather rolled her eyes. "You aren't stuck here with these people."

"Let's go downstairs and see how things are coming along with the food?" Alejandro suggested. "It'll certainly take your mind off of all of this."

"I'll go but you better not tell them I saw my Dad." Heather warned him.

"Si Heather, I won't say anything." Alejandro sighed. "I'm keeping quiet for them, they would be heartbroken knowing you wished to leave them."

"You care about people you don't even know?" Heather glared and then took his hand. "Let's just go and eat with these people."

* * *

When they went downstairs the food was on the table and Blaineley, Josh, Bridgette and Geoff were there. Heather sighed as Alejandro pulled a chair out for her and then sat down himself.

"Gee thanks." Heather placed her hands on the table and looked at everyone. "Where's Owen?"

"Who?" Alejandro asked.

"My Brother." Heather sighed. "Bridgette, have you seen him?"

"Not since this morning." Bridgette shrugged. "Should we just eat without him?"

"Maybe he's enjoying his last day of Summer?" Josh shrugged. "School starts tomorrow for all of you."

"Are you telling me that I have to go to school when I just got here?" Heather sighed. "What about my job that I just started?"

"Oh, DJ works after school so I think you should just go see him then and you could start your shift then." Bridgette smiled. "I'm sure it won't be an issue, while he's in school there is a day shift manager that's there for customers."

"I'll have to talk to him tomorrow after school." Heather sighed as she took the bowl of salad and placed some on her plate. "Alejandro is staying the night and he's going to drive me and Bridgette to school tomorrow."

"He is?" Josh looked at Blaineley. "I'm not sure how I feel about this..."

"I am?" Alejandro looked at Heather. "Chica, I don't want to impose."

"Alejandro can sleep on the couch." Blaineley gave in and told her he could stay. "Just remember you do have to go to school tomorrow, Meli-Heather."

"Don't worry I'm going." Heather told her. "Alejandro is sleeping in my room though, that's how it's always been when he used to stay at my house."

"Si, it's always been then way..." Alejandro agreed but looked nervously at Heather's parents.

"Yeah, so we're just going to go upstairs now." Heather told them. "I'm not into this whole family dinner thing anyway. You coming Geoff?"

"I think I'll just hang out here for awhile." Geoff smiled. "You two have fun."

"Not too much fun!" Josh yelled.

* * *

Upstairs Heather laughed and laid down on her bed and then gestured to the bed.

"You can sleep in the bed tonight." Heather smirked. "I think it'll piss Blaineley off. You still sleep with your shirt off?"

"Si, I'm not sure we should be sharing a bed, especially since we're not together anymore." Alejandro informed her. "It's not like when we were at Chr-your Father's place."

"At least Blaineley left you stay." Heather smirked. "Having you and Geoff here makes it sooo easier to adjust to this hell hole."

"Don't you think you should start calling her 'Mom' even though it may be weird for you?" Alejandro suggested. "Maybe it would make it everyone more comfortable?"

"I'm going to take a shower, you should get ready for bed." Heather ignored his comment. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

"I think I'll be staying the night on the floor." Alejandro told her. "I don't want to get on your parents bad side, not yet anyway. Did I mention that I think Melissa is a muy sexy name."

"Bite me." Heather glared and at as she stormed over to the bathroom door that was connected to her and Bridgette's room. "You were supposed to help me get out of here and now you charm my new family, that's all you're good at! Being a charmer. How did I go from leaving with you to staying the night with you sleeping on my floor and me going to school tomorrow?"

"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow after school." Alejandro kissed her on the forehead as she went to take her shower.

* * *

"Heather!" Blaineley pounded on the door the next morning. "Bridgette! Owen! It's time for school, everyone needs to wake up now!"

"It's like 6:00am..." Heather yawned and walked over to the door before opening it, all while half asleep. "Can't I just have five more minutes?"

"Be downstairs in five minutes!" Blaineley yelled. "I'm getting your sister and brother up!"

"I'll meet you downstairs?" Alejandro smiled at her. "Maybe we can talk about us?"

"Maybe..." Heather sighed. "I'll talk to you later when we're the vehicle."

Alejandro flashed her a smile and put his shirt on and went downstairs, he wasn't sure that he liked this life Heather was in but he didn't want to take it away from her. In his mind this was paradise compared to living with Chris.

* * *

Downstairs at the table Blaineley was showing Josh some paperwork and Bridgette was just finishing putting pancakes on the table and sitting down with Geoff, who seemed quite happy to be at the house. Alejandro almost cringed when he heard the loud and obnoxious voice of Owen stomping down the steps to eat food.

"Hey!" Owen ran over and grabbed some pancakes. "I'm Owen! Are you these the guys that Heather brought home? It'll be nice to hang out with some actual guys in my room! You guys want to hang out after school with me?"

"Sure thing, dude!" Geoff gave him the thumbs up. "Sounds like fun!"

"Alejandro, uh...we should get going to school." Bridgette told him. "I don't want to be late on the first day."

"Are you sure you don't mind taking the girls?" Josh asked Alejandro. "I can take them on my way to the studio."

"It's not a problem at all." Alejandro smiled. "You can go to work and I'll drive them all to school."

"Even me?!" Owen asked. "I can't wait! It's going to be fun. Are you going to be in school with me?"

"No." Alejandro told him. "Geoff and I don't really do the whole school thing."

"Alejandro's Father is rich and donates a lot of money to the school." Geoff added in, taking a bite of pancake. "It really never matters if he goes to school or not, they usually pass him."

"That's very...promising?" Josh glared at Geoff. "And you?"

"Oh, I dropped out!" Geoff proudly told him. "Where's Heather? We need to roll if we're going to get the chicks to school on time!"

"Is she always this long when she gets ready?" Josh sighed.

"Usually." Alejandro smirked. "Heather and I used to date, you know?"

"What happened with that?" Blaineley asked him.

"She friendzoned him." Geoff laughed. "He's crazy about her, that's why he drove all the way up here."

"I'm ready!" Heather came down wearing nothing but her pajamas that she woke up in, with her hair pulled up and some eyeliner on. "Let's go guys, we're gonna be late!"

"You're not wearing pajamas to school." Blaineley told her. "It's disgusting and you just rolled out of bed, you can't wear that to school."

"I'm not changing my clothes." Heather told her. "I'm going to school like this or I'm just not going at all."

"Fine!" Blaineley gulped a large sip of her coffee. "Josh, we need to go now or we're going to be late. Melissa, we're going to have a talk about this when you get home from school, we all need to go now so I'm going to let you wear that just for today, tomorrow I'm helping you pick something out!"

Josh apologized to Heather as Blaineley bitched about Heather's clothing choices the whole way out the door, once they left the driveway Heather started laughing and Geoff just shook his head.

"You're lucky." Bridgette smirked. "She's big on appearance and she would never let me leave the house in something like that. Tomorrow morning, be prepared because she's going to get you up and lecture you about style, did you see what she wears?"

"I'm not wearing pajamas." Heather laughed and pulled her sweatpants off, revealing that she was wearing a skirt underneath. "I just really wanted to ruin her day in any way that I possibly could, it's my way of telling her thank you for ruining my life."

"You can't just enjoy life?" Geoff asked her. "I think you're being pretty harsh."

"Whatever." Heather stormed out the door and Bridgette followed her, followed by Owen and the guys.

* * *

When they were got to the school, Alejandro opened the door for Bridgette and Heather and watched as Owen almost fell out of the vehicle and that made Alejandro smirk. He wasn't a fan of Heather's new Brother and that was the worst thing so far with her new family.

"Here." Bridgette smiled at Geoff and handed him the keys to the house. "That's the keys to the house so you can just go and make yourselves at home...if you want...if you're staying?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely stay for awhile." Geoff smiled at her and took the keys and got back into the vehicle. "Have a great day at school, Bridgette."

"See ya, guys." Heather followed Bridgette into the building as Owen walked off to do his own thing and the two sisters finally had a moment alone as Bridgette walked over to a locker and opened it and smiled as she looked inside. "I missed my locker, I can't wait to put a picture of me swimming with the dolphins that I took this summer before you showed up. You'll need to go to the principal's office and get a schedule and a locker."

"You already have a locker?" Heather asked. "How does that even work?"

"We get lockers assigned when we first start school and we keep the same one until we graduate." Bridgette told her. "When the seniors graduate they just give the new students the old lockers that were cleaned out, they say it's easier that way for the students."

"Sounds great." Heather smiled. "Look, I appreciate you offering to show me around and hang out with my friends from my old life, you've been really cool with all of this so If you want to go and do your own thing then you can, I don't need to be your shadow."

"You're my sister and I don't mind." Bridgette took a deep breath. "Besides, I like your friends."

"My friends are your friends." Heather smiled. "If you want to hang out with us then that's fine with me, I assume you have your own friends though? You don't need to hang out with us if you don't want to. I know I'm the long lost sister and I just like having Alejandro and Geoff around, they'll be gone in a few days."

"Do you want to meet some of my friends?" Bridgette asked. "I have some fri-"

"Hey Bridgette." a tan boy with dark hair walked up to her and leaned against the lockers. "This must be your sister?"

"Yeah, this is Heather." Bridgette blushed. "Heather, this is Justin. He's our neighbor and I've been friends with him since I was five years old. His Dad works at the news studio with Mom and Dad."

"I've heard a lot about you Heather." Justin smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Maybe we can go surfing together?"

"I don't like surfing." Heather informed him. "From what I can tell, that's Bridgette's thing."

"Yeah, we go from time to time." Justin told her. "Heather? There is a beginning of school party at this one kid's house, everyone is going to be there. Do you wanna go?"

"Bridgette and I would love to you." Heather put her arm around Bridgette's shoulder.

"I didn't know there was a party." Bridgette blushed. "I don't really go to parties."

"You've never been to a party?" Heather laughed.

"No." Bridgette admitted. "I guess I'll go if you and Justin are going to be there."

"Great, you'll have fun." Justin assured them both. "Heather, maybe you should give me your cell number so I can text you the address to the party?"

"I could do that..." Heather smirked at him. "Or I can just go to class and then you can tell me when you're leaving for the party and Bridgette and I can follow you to the party."

"A girl with an attitude, I like it." Justin smirked at her. "I'll see you at the party tonight."

Justin walked away and Bridgette stood there and watched him leave, Heather just smirked and then finally broke the silence.

"Are we going to just watch him walk away or are we going to get to class?" Heather asked. "I need my schedule, drool over the neighbor boy later."

"I don't drool over Justin." Bridgette glared at her. "I always liked him but he never notices me, you show up and he's all over you."

"He's not 'all over me' and even if he was, I'm not into him." Heather told her as she made air quotes. "You can have him, he's not my type anyway."

"Maybe we should go and get you the schedule." Bridgette led the way to the office so that Heather could get a locker and find out where her classes were.

* * *

Lunchtime was something that Heather was happy to finally be at, though she was sitting alone while she waited for Bridgette when she saw a guy with a suitcase opened and kids were gathered around it, normally Heather was too cool to flip out on someone but when she saw a picture of her Dad taped to the upper half of the opened suitcase, she was suddenly into what was going on and she was pissed off.

"Hey!" Heather approached him. "What the hell is that?"

"Nothing." The guy slammed the suitcase closed. "Just doing a little business."

"and that is?" Heather questioned him. "I saw a picture of my Dad in that suitcase, now it's my business."

"You're Heather?" the guy asked her. "I'm Trent and I'm into gambling and betting, I take bets around here from the students, I do these polls and things like that. This week just happens to be the week that I'm running a poll on how long it takes Chris Mclean to get caught and arrested."

"You're running a poll to see how long it takes to see my Dad to get arrested?!" Heather yelled at him. "These asshole kids are betting on it too?! Really? That's so like people these days! They all want in on stupid pieces of action!"

"Do you know where he is?" Trent asked her. "I mean, I have $100 on him being caught next Tuesday so if you could maybe have him come forward then..."

"I don't know where he is! Even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!" Heather yelled. "You're sooo lucky that I don't want to get into a fight on the first day of school! Give me the suitcase!"

"No way, I need to make a profit." Trent told her. "I'm sorry that you find this offensive but it's just business and I need the money."

Heather didn't even say another word, she instead grabbed the case and tossed it on the ground, making pictures of Chris go all over and betting tickets scattered everywhere. Trent got mad and yelled at Heather as he started to pick up all his tickets and slid them into his pockets in the hoodie. While they were in the middle of fighting and yelling a girl came running over, she had black hair with blue/green colored highlights and black lipstick and she was wearing a skirt and some black boots.

"Trent?" the girl ran over and picked up the suitcase and looked at him and then Heather. "What the hell is going on here?"

"She threw my suitcase on the ground." Trent picked it up. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal!" Heather yelled. "You can't have people bet on my Dad's capture!"

"Oh my god..." The girl seemed surprised. "This is Heather?"

"Yeah, that's me." Heather told her. "What's it to you?"

"I've read your Father's book." The girl looked at Trent and then smiled at Heather. "I'm Gwen. Trent, you shouldn't be taking bets on her Dad like that."

"I told her I was sorry." Trent sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Heather. I won't take any more bets on it but I can't stop the ones that were already placed."

"I shouldn't have thrown your suitcase on the ground." Heather apologized. "Just promise me you won't take anymore bets? I'm just having trouble dealing with all this and it's happening so fast so I end up snapping on people."

"Understandable." Trent picked up his suitcase and walked over to a table with Gwen and Heather following him and they sat down. "Maybe we should get a fresh start?"

"After school do you want to come to my house and hang out?" Gwen asked. "My parents are never home and I'd love to get to know the girl who was kidnapped. I've seen Total Drama on TV and it was always a pretty cool show."

"Yeah, I'd love to come." Heather smiled. "Uh...Do you think that I can bring my sister Bridgette?"

"Sure." Gwen agreed.

"Oh shit, I can't." Heather remembered. "I need to stop by my job after school and then I told Justin I'd go to this party...How about you two come to the party? I heard it's the biggest one of the year."

"Oh yeah, I'd love to." Gwen agreed. "We'll see you there? Tomorrow though, come to my place."

"Sounds great, I'll ask Bridgette?" Heather asked her and then grabbed Gwen's phone from her hand and put her number in the phone and handed it back to Gwen. "Make sure you call me and I'll get directions to your house."

"I have to get going." Trent looked at his phone. "I have some money to collect but I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to get going too." Gwen agreed. "I need to run to the art room and work on something."

"You're an artist?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you some of my work when you come over." Gwen grabbed her bag and put her phone in it. "I'll see you later tonight."

* * *

Heather didn't see Bridgette until after school when Bridgette was in Alejandro's vehicle when she got in. She just wanted to go to the party and have a few drinks, she didn't have one in days and she was stressed, when she was stressed and lived with her Dad and Chef they would allow her to have wine and she was missing the lifestyle they allowed her to have.

"Where's Geoff?" Bridgette asked as Heather shut the door and Alejandro turned the radio down.

"Oh, he's back at the house." Alejandro told Bridgette. "He was doing a couple of things when I left."

"Thanks for picking us up." Heather thanked him. "Let's just wait for Owen and then I'm going to run over to the yogurt place and talk to DJ and then I'm going to take a shower and go to a party with Bridgette and Justin. Oh! Bridgette, I met Trent and Gwen and they said they were going to meet us there."

"You met Gwen?" Bridgette laughed. "I thought you would like her. I heard about Trent's recent bet and it sucks that he would do that and that you found out."

"I'm fine with it, we had a talk." Heather sighed. "I'm over it and I'm just excited to go to the party."

"I'd love to accompany you to this party." Alejandro told her as they waited for Owen to get to the vehicle.

"I don't want you to go to the party with us." Heather sighed. "I want to do this by myself."

"You need me, Mi amour." Alejandro told her. "It's always been that way."

"I think you need me more then I need you." Heather admitted to him. "I think maybe you should go back home tonight."

"I think this conversation is awkward." Bridgette pulled out her cell phone. "Oh look, Owen's here..."

"Hey guys!" Owen got in the vehicle. "Hi Al, it's going to be so fun hanging out!"

"Si, not that much..." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "It's fine though, I'm leaving tonight because that's what Heather wants and of course we're all giving in to whatever the hell Heather wants."

"Not everyone, just you." Heather looked at her nails. "Let's go to the yogurt place already! I need to go and talk to DJ!"

"Oh, can I stop in and get a yogurt?" Owen asked Heather. "That sounds sooo delicious right now!"

"I don't care, Owen." Heather sighed as Alejandro sped off to the yogurt place. Bridgette sat in the back with Owen and the two just silently sat there as Alejandro and Heather argued the whole way there.

* * *

When they got to the yogurt place, Heather got out of the vehicle and took Owen with her so that he could get a yogurt. While Owen was piling on a million toppings, Heather took this time to talk to DJ about her working schedule.

"Hey, so I was hoping I didn't have to work today...or tomorrow?" Heather awkwardly smiled at DJ. "There is a party tonight, you should know? That school party thing?"

"Yeah, you should go." DJ smiled. "It's fine, I can see why you'd want to go."

"What time do you get off of work?" Heather asked him.

"Around 9:00pm." DJ told her. "Why? What's up?"

"Come to the party?" Heather asked. "It'll be really fun! You know where it's at because I don't have a clue."

"Yeah, I guess I can stop by." DJ agreed. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Sounds great! Thank you so much." Heather smiled. "How much do we owe you for the exploding mountain of yogurt slop that Owen made?"

"It's on the house." DJ told her. "I'll see you guys tonight, I know where it is."

"Bye DJ!" Heather waved and then waited for Owen to follow her out and they got into Alejandro's vehicle.

"Don't eat in here." Alejandro warned Owen. "I'll kill you if you do!"

"Oh, okay Al..." Owen awkwardly laughed.

* * *

Walking into the house was Owen, Bridgette, Alejandro and Heather. Bridgette had enough of hearing the two of them fighting and Owen started to eat his ice cream the second he got out of the vehicle and Heather went straight upstairs to her room while Alejandro followed her.

"Were they always like that?" Bridgette sighed. "I can't deal with their fighting all the time!"

"They're not always that bad, it's just been stressful." Geoff shrugged. "I made you guys some food and I cleaned up for your Mom."

"That's so thoughtful." Bridgette blushed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to do it." Geoff smiled.

While Bridgette and Geoff were making small talk in the kitchen, Heather came storming down in a black tank top and silver drop earrings with Alejandro following her and the two were still yelling. Heather applied some lip gloss and then made sure her eyeliner looked good before looking at Bridgette.

"I'm ready." Heather announced. "Bridgette, you should get ready for the party."

"I'm going now." Bridgette told her. "Are you two calm now?"

"Si, we're fine." Alejandro glared at Heather. "Geoff and I shall be heading back home now. Enjoy your party ladies."

"We're leaving, bro?" Geoff asked. "I'm not ready to leave just yet."

"I'm going now." Alejandro informed him. "Let's go."

"I want to stay." Geoff shrugged. "If you wanna go then go, I'll take a bus home later or something. I'm having a great time hanging out with Bridgette."

"You won't be when the chicas ditch you for a party..." Alejandro muttered.

"You guys are going to a party?" Geoff asked. "That sounds totally cool."

"You should go to the party with me." Bridgette suggested.

"Oh sure! Invite Geoff but not me!" Alejandro groaned. "Heather! I'm leaving now and I'm not going to come back, this is your last chance to tell me you want me to stay!"

"Bye." Heather waved.

"Geoff, last chance to come with me." Alejandro warned him. "I'm not coming back here to get you at four in the morning!"

"I'm fine, bro!" Geoff told him. "Text me when you get in?"

"Have fun with the chica's." Alejandro told him before slamming the door shut and leaving while Heather watched him leave from the living room window with a smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised you stayed." Heather smiled. "So are you going to come to the party?"

"I think I'll hang out here and maybe spend the night with Owen." Geoff shrugged. "You wanna chill with me, Owen?"

"Oh boy would I!" Owen gasped. "We can hang out all night!"

"You two have fun." Bridgette smiled and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

It was two hours later and Bridgette and Heather were at the party that they followed Justin to. It was an insanely wild party and Heather was loving every minute of it, this was the first time she has alcohol since she had been there. Heather was doing shots and showing everyone how to do flaming shots while she was smoking a joint. Bridgette was surprised, she'd never seen Heather this wild before and while Justin sipped on a drink Bridgette was already ready to leave.

"I should have never came." Bridgette looked at Heather. "She's instantly popular, you can tell this is the life she's used to."

"I'm sure she'll be ready to leave soon, maybe when she's done showing everyone how to do flaming shots?" Justin suggested. "Want a drink? That may calm you down."

"No, I'm good." Bridgette leaned against the wall. "Heather is drinking enough for the both of us."

"I knew parties weren't your thing." Justin smirked. "Maybe you should just take Heather and go home?"

"No way, let me taste that." Bridgette changed her mind and grabbed Justin's drink and took a sip. "It's not bad, you can't even taste the alcohol."

"That's how you know it's good." Justin laughed. "Maybe you should get Heather, she's dancing on that table over there and she looks pretty drunk and pretty high."

"Shit..." Bridgette muttered. "Help me get her."

Bridgette and Justin started to walk over to the crowd as Heather danced around on the table and started laughing while people around her turned up the music and attempted to do some flaming shots that Heather showed them how to do. When Heather seen Bridgette and Justin she jumped off the table and ran over to them.

"This is a great party!" Heather grabbed Justin's hand and started pulling him towards the crowd. "C'mon and dance with me! This party is great!"

"Where did you get the pot from?" Bridgette asked her. "I can smell it on you."

"I'm just having a little fun." Heather laughed, drunk and unable to stand up. "C'mon Justin, dance with me!"

"No, he's not dancing with you!" Bridgette grabbed her. "You're drunk and we're going home."

"I'm not drunk! I do this all the time." Heather laughed and then fell into Justin's chest, he caught her before she fell down and that's when she started to sway back and forth like they were slow dancing and then she placed her hands on his face and made out with him in front of Bridgette who was surprised by this and even more surprised that Justin didn't pull away from her.

"Really Heather?!" Bridgette yelled. "C'mon we need to get you home."

"You're just jealous because you know that he likes me." Heather laughed. "I...I...told you I'm not into Justin like that and he's all yours! You want a turn?!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Justin asked her as she started to fall down. "Bridgette, she's beyond drunk and high at this point."

"I only had a few pills." Heather laughed. "They go great with those shots!"

As soon as Heather said that she found herself on the floor having seizure like movements on the floor and then the next thing Heather knew she was losing her vision and blacking out. The last thing she saw was Bridgette looking down at her and telling her it was going to be okay and Justin yelling for someone to call 911.

* * *

**That was the chapter! I hope you guys like my version of this, it's kinda like the show but I added my own twists to it. I like the way this turning out and I hope you guys do too! I like the way Alejandro and Heather are acting, do you think things are going to work with them? What about Bridgette with Justin and Geoff? Can you believe Justin likes Heather? Do you think Heather's going to be okay? Find out next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Everyone was now crowded in Heather's hospital room while they were hoping that she would wake up. Josh, Blaineley, Geoff, Owen and Bridgette. Blaineley was glaring at Bridgette for the actions that Heather and her were responsible for at the party. Geoff was just concerned about his friend.

"I can't believe you would go to a party and do this." Blaineley told Bridgette. "You've always been way more responsible then this."

"Heather was the one who was doing everything you wouldn't like." Bridgette sighed. "I didn't want to see her do half of the crap she's been doing."

"Why didn't you call us?" Josh asked Bridgette. "We would have come and got the two of you!"

"Do you really think Heather would have went with you?" Bridgette crossed her arms and sat in a chair in the corner.

"Heather's always done things like this." Geoff assured Blaineley. "It's how Chris raised her, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. I don't think she would have listened to anyone. I called Alejandro but I don't think he's coming back."

"Did they always have a rocky relationship like this?" Blaineley asked. "It seems unhealthy to me."

"Heather and Alejandro always act like this." Geoff shrugged. "We're all used to it. I mean, she was the Daughter of a famous TV host and his Father is a wealthy dude, it's like they live by their own rules."

"I can see that..." Blaineley sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to do with her?"

"Assuming she makes it?" Bridgette asked Blaineley. "Maybe you can lock her up with me and Owen."

"I don't lock you kids up." Blaineley told them. "I just like to know what my kids are doing...and wearing!"

"I think maybe I should go home after all of this..." Geoff told them. "You have all been so nice to me but I think I'm ruining this family and it's weird for me to be here while Heather is adjusting to you guys."

"No, you can stay!" Bridgette jumped up from her seat. "Mother, tell him that he can stay."

"It's not really that big of a deal." Josh smiled at Geoff. "We're happy to have you for a few more days."

"Hey guys..." Heather groaned as she groggily interrupted the conversation and looked at everyone. "How long have I been out?"

"Heather!" Owen jumped up and hugged her. "We were so worried about you!"

"You shouldn't worry about me." Heather coughed and then looked over to Blaineley. "Uh...Hi Blaineley. How was your evening?"

"Fine, until I got called to come and get you." Blaineley told her. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like this again. You're lucky you're even alive! You're grounded, that means you're going to school and then work and then home."

"You can't be serious..." Heather groaned. "This isn't the first time this happened."

"I'm just glad you're okay, brah." Geoff hugged her. "I'm staying with you and your family for a few more days so I'm sure we can have some ground fun! I've never really been grounded though."

"I'll show you how it's done!" Owen told them. "I get grounded all the time."

"Can I go home now?" Heather asked. "I had a rough note and I feel like I've been hit by a fucking truck. Geoff, where's Alejandro? Did you call and tell him I was here?"

"Yeah, I called him." Geoff told her. "He didn't answer his phone so I left him a voicemail."

"We'll go and talk to the nurses about getting you home." Josh told her and then he and Blaineley left the room, leaving Heather alone with Geoff, Bridgette and Owen. When they left the room, Heather slammed her head against her pillow.

"I hate this so much and I feel like shit." Heather told them. "I hate this life! I should have just left Alejandro go to that stupid party with me, then we could have gotten trashed and I could have just left with him."

"Wait...You were going to leave?" Owen asked. "After we just became a family again?"

"I'm sorry Owen, I just hate this whole thing and I want to be with my Dad." Heather sighed. "He's the one who raised me and he's so much better at parenting then Blaineley is."

"Can't you at least try?" Bridgette sighed. "You belong here and you could at least try to give them a chance! They searched for years looking for you and you've always been the favorite even though you weren't here. The least you can do is pretend to be happy."

Bridgette stormed out of the hospital room, leaving Heather alone with Geoff and Owen. Owen was more concerned with Heather but she knew that Geoff liked Bridgette, she knew him for years and could tell that he liked her.

"Just go." Heather sighed and pointed to the door. "You know you'd rather make sure she's okay, I'm fine."

"Thanks Heather." Geoff gave her the thumbs up and ran after Bridgette to make sure Bridgette was okay.

As Geoff ran out to see Bridgette, Josh and Blaineley came back in to see Owen smiling at Heather and Heather looking like she was ready to fall asleep.

"If you can manage to get up, they said you can get dressed and we can take you home." Blaineley smiled. "I want you to come home Heather. I want you to get some sleep and we're going to talk about how you're not going to be partying anymore."

* * *

The next morning Heather woke up to Blaineley sitting on her bed and running her fingers through her hair. The sun was out and this was a creepy way for Heather to wake up, Chris never did this touchy feeling thing with her so it was just weird.

"What are you doing?" Heather pulled the blanket over her head. "Don't you have someone else to annoy the shit out of?"

"Nope." Blaineley grabbed the blanket and tossed it on the floor. "I'm all yours today."

"I wish you weren't." Heather muttered. "I'm getting ready for school."

"No, you're not." Blaineley told her. "After the night you had? You're staying home. It's already after 10:00am and Bridgette and Owen are gone to school and Geoff is watering the plants outside."

"I'm fine now." Heather told her. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I am worried about you, Heather." Blaineley informed her. "Now whether you like it or not, this is your family and this is your home and if I ever have to take you to the hospital for almost overdosing on pills or whatever you're doing and you survive it, I'll smack you in the face so hard you'll never forget it."

"Now you're threatening me?" Heather glared at her.

"Where do you think you get the attitude from?" Blaineley told her. "You want me to be your enemy then I will. Chris Mclean is your kidnapper, he's not your father and the sooner you accept that, the happier we're all going to be. He's going to jail Heather because of what he did."

"Thank you sooooo much for speaking of the man who raised me in such a wonderful manner." Heather told her sarcastically. "I'm going to eat some food, watch some TV and go to work unless of course I'm grounded from breathing too."

"I'm going to work." Blaineley placed her hands on her hips. "Your Father is already there but I'll be calling to check on you. Take it easy today and stay out of trouble."

Blaineley seemed annoyed as she left Heather in her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Once Blaineley was gone and Heather was sure that it was just her and Geoff at the house, Heather waited until Geoff came inside where she met him in the kitchen. Geoff was surprised to see Heather even out of bed.

"I thought you would be sleeping." Geoff smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Heather sighed. "I'm going to go to and head off to work soon."

"Are you going to call Alejandro?" Geoff asked.

"As if." Heather groaned. "He didn't even come and see me while I was in the hospital and he didn't even offer to take me with him that night when he left."

"You didn't exactly invite him." Geoff pointed out.

"What's your point?" Heather sighed. "You and I both know how he is! He's such a jerk."

"I'm just surprised that he didn't come back." Geoff sighed. "I'm sorry, I know how close you two were."

"Were." Heather sighed. "Not anymore. I'm going to my shift at that damn frozen yogurt shop."

"Try to have a good day." Geoff told her. "We almost lost you."

"I kinda wish you did." Heather grabbed the keys from the counter. "I'm taking the car. you're picking up Bridgette, right?"

"You're going to need to walk." Geoff reminded her. "Alejandro took the vehicle when he left so I'm going to need that to pick up Bridgette and Owen."

"I'm not walking." Heather laughed. "They can just walk home from school."

Heather grabbed the keys and then stormed out of the house to go work her shift. On her way out she slammed the door loudly, leaving Geoff alone in the house and decided she just wanted to get away from this house and this stupid situation. So what if she could of died, she didn't so as far as she was concerned it was over and done with.

* * *

One Heather's way to the yogurt shop, of course Blaineley would have to call her and demand that she come by the stupid studio to talk to her and Josh and seeing as Heather didn't want to make an already worse impression then she was already making with her new family so she figured that since she had time she wasn't going to argue the point and just go and see what she wanted from her. When Heather got there a security guard directed her to the studio where Blaineley and Josh were getting ready to do their segment.

"Hey guys." Heather smiled and walked up to them. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I just wanted you to stop by and see how things work around here." Blaineley explained to her. "I wanted you to see some of our older reports. I actually put a few stories out there when we were looking for you and I thought you'd like to see it."

"I appreciate it but I think I'm going to pass." Heather told her. "You may have missed me but I didn't even know you existed. Thank you for introducing me to my Brother and Sister but as I've told you guys before, this is going to take some time and I don't think seeing videos of you begging my Dad to send me home are going to help. Nice try on the family activity."

"You'll adjust soon, you're part of this family." Josh side and assured her. "Maybe you can pick something for the family to do this weekend?"

"I'll pass." Heather crossed her arms. "I'm going to work, at least I'll have a chance to see my Father..."

"What?!" Josh grabbed Heather by the shoulders and looked at her. "Are you saying that you saw Chris? At the yogurt place?"

"Once." Heather sighed. "It's not a big deal and it's not like I went with him."

"Yet you didn't tell us." Blaineley sighed. "You were going to leave with Chris?"

"I didn't say that." Heather sighed. "This is why I don't tell anyone in this house anything. Now I take it you want to have his ass thrown in jail?"

"Of course that's what we want!" Blaineley yelled. "He tried to take you from us!"

"This conversation is over." Heather glared at them. "I'm going to work."

Heather picked up Josh's coffee cup and tossed it on the floor before storming out while everyone on the set just stared them and they looked at each other as Blaineley picked up the pieces of the coffee cup and then propped herself on the desk.

"I need an aspirin." Blaineley groaned. "She's giving me headache."

"I think we should call the police and get the news crew there and well hidden." Josh suggested to his wife. "Chris is going to come back soon and he's going to go to Heather. I think if we get the police involved and we get our camera crews hidden and undercover then we attack him."

"I agree." Blaineley nodded. "Let's get moving on this. We need all the help we can get to get Chris Mclean locked up and Heather to forget all about him."

* * *

Heather got to work at the yogurt shop, she was a few minutes late because of Blaineley and Josh distracting her. DJ didn't seem very pleased by it but Heather didn't care, all she wanted was to do was attempt to make a living and get her life in order and do her own thing but these two idiots that were her parents just wanted to ruin her life, if Chris was here and she was still living with him then none of this would be happening.

"Looks like your parents got this covered." DJ pointed to the window of the shop. "Bunch of paparazzi standing outside and police. We should just close early with all the cameras out there. I don't think many people are going to like being watched by the cops while they get frozen yogurt."

"I can't believe they're doing this." Heather sighed. "They aren't even hiding that well. They're really bad at this. I can't believe they think that this was going to work! They have undercover people everywhere! I can't believe they called the cops. This is just another reason to hate them even more!"

"Maybe they'll give up and leave?" DJ suggested. "I mean, don't they have like a news show they need to be doing soon?"

"I'm just going to ignore them." Heather rolled her eyes. "Let them make fools out of themselves."

"I think they just want what's best for you." DJ tried to assure her. "I'm going to go and clean out the machines in the back. Think you can handle things up here?"

"Uh, yeah." Heather smiled. "You got it."

DJ went back to clean the machines while Heather eventually stopped caring that her new parents as well as several undercover cops attempted to hide around the area. Heather refilled the topping station and wiped some tables down and waited on the customers for the next two hours.

* * *

It seemed to start getting crowded later in the evening and Heather was extremely busy ringing up orders and it got even worse when the line was backed up enough to the point that DJ had to come up and open another register and help her ring things up. They were getting slammed with customers and Heather just wanted to finish her shift so she could go home and ignore her new family some more. Heather was zoning out and just ringing people up and going through the motions, not really caring who ordered what at this point.

"Uh...That'll be $4.78." Heather looked at the register.

"Here Heather." Chris spoke to her. She finally looked up and saw that he was wearing a hoodie, sunglasses and a baseball cap. "Are you going to just stand there this time and not say anything to me?"

"Uh-huh..." Heather looked over at DJ. "Just follow me and I'll be happy to get you an application."

Heather quickly walked into the back room with Chris before DJ had a chance to say anything to her or before he come back there and see what was going on, Heather knew she needed Chris to get out of there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Heather asked him. "Did you not see all the reporters stalking the store?"

"Duh Heather, I saw them but it was worth it to see you." Chris smirked. "What have they told you? You know what, that's not even important. I know I need to make this short so I'm just going to give you this."

"You're giving me a phone?" Heather took it and looked at Chris. "I can't call you on this, you'll get arrested."

"It's a burner." Chris sighed. "Don't you know any of this stuff by now? Chef's number is in there and so is mine. It's good for one call so if you call either one of us then we'll be there for you."

"Chef's okay?" Heather smiled.

"Yeah." Chris promised her. "He's still with me. Just saw him this morning and he wants to see you but if both of us showed up then everyone would be more likely to recognize him and we would be going to jail."

"You're coming back for me?" Heather asked him. "I don't have to stay in this dump any longer? I'm sick of it."

"I'll wait for you to contact me in a few days and if you don't then I'll contact you." Chris told her. "I'm thinking by the end of the week we can get the hell out of here and Chef will have the paperwork all set up with the name changes."

"Name changes?" Heather asked him. "You can't be serious."

"We can't keep the names we have, it doesn't work like that." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You need to get out of here but I can't risk anyone seeing you." Heather started to look around and then found a tray and some empty small sampling cups and a stupid looking hat that looked like a yogurt cup with strawberry yogurt in it. Heather grabbed it, took Chris's baseball cup off and then switched it with the stupid yogurt hat and then handed him his baseball cap. She grabbed him the sample cups and threw them on a tray and then gave him an apron and showed him outside the back door so he could make his escape. Once she was sure that he made it out safely and that Blaineley and Josh as well as the cops didn't see him then she went back to the register to help DJ, placing the burner phone in her pocket with a smile on her face. Chris was coming back for her, just like she always knew he would.

* * *

**So, it's not sucking but at the same time it's not entirely how the series went either because this is my version and I don't want to copy it 100% so I hope you guys still like hope mine is turning out! The good news is that they've gotten renewed for a second season and based on the finale from season one, I'm super excited for it! I hope you guys are diggin' this story because I'm loving writing it and I get warm feelings when I write my Father/Daughter things with Heather and Chris! Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys on the next chapter! Enjoy!**


End file.
